Destrucción
by glarea
Summary: Muda y muerta de miedo logré retroceder sin tropezar, nada tenía sentido, trate de encontrar una respuesta en el suelo, mi mirada pasaba de él y los árboles, algo, buscaba algo que me hiciera reaccionar, que me mantuviera atada a la realidad.-He venido por ti- fue lo que Edward me dijo, nada tenía sentido y si estaba soñando deseaba despertar.
1. Exordio

**Prefacio**

* * *

><p>Cada paso en mi vida está marcado por él. Sé que todo hubiera sido diferente, estoy segura de eso. Si tan solo no te hubieras ido, si tan solo te hubieras quedado a mi lado. Edward que hiciste de esta alma mía.<p>

Quien cuenta las grietas del suelo soy yo. Siempre caminando con la mirada gacha, cogiendo un aparato filudo y pasándola por mi piel desnuda. Quizás sea porque el amor se quedó estancado en mis venas y deseo expulsarlo. No te pedía más que tu no abandono. Te fuiste, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

Dolor recurrente, punzante, quédate tú, al menos sólo tú. Sal y óxido que fascinación. Aprendí a la mala, ¿qué esperabas? Solo quería que te quedaras. Estamos diciembre, pronto se cumplirá un años más de tu partida.

Me da asco la clase de persona en la que me he convertido, pero qué si me he vuelto esclava de todo esto. Veamos solo me encanta. Lo único que le pondrá la cereza a mi pastel de sangre será tu regreso, repugnante amor.


	2. Edward

**Edward**

_Porque las horas pasan y sigo mirando aquella fotografía, el recuerdo de ese amor inmenso que nos teníamos, o que sólo yo sentía._

* * *

><p>Absurdo, quizás, cada palabra tuya demostraba cosas inexistentes.<p>

Que hayas desaparecido me trajo una encrucijada. Nada es fácil. Ni siquiera el morir me permitía estar cerca de ti nuevamente. Por eso vivo, con una tonta e incomprensible esperanza de que vuelvas, infringiéndome dolor cada segundo que pueda, para recordar que todo es culpa tuya y que lo único que debo sentir por ti es solo odio.

_No, ni siquiera eso._

Sería algo así como desprecio y repugnancia. Lo que nace en mi pecho pero multiplicado por mil.

Algún tiempo rogaba e imploraba que te quedaras, sin embargo, dejé de preocuparme en suplicas vanas, ahora solo espero, con el olor a óxido y sal, con fragmentos de vidrio en mi suelo, mi corazón acelerado y mi respiración entrecortada. Llevo años con esta rutina maldita. Lo que le hiciste a mi existencia es sólo desaparecerla junto con la cordura de mi alma y la razón.

La fragilidad, cómo pudo apoderarse de mí, era tan consistente, tan realista, por qué me cambiaste, engendro maligno dónde rayos andarás con mi corazón.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Todo anda bien Ángela- levanté el rostro para poder observarla un poco. Estaba sentada frente a mí en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Está bien, yo ya me voy, tengo clases en diez minutos. Cuídate Bella.-

-Adiós.- Esto era tan habitual. Ángela era una de las pocas personas que conversaba conmigo, la razón no la tengo muy clara, me había vuelto tan antisocial que las personas que me rodeaban fueron alejándose poco a poco.

Las conversaciones tan monótonas estaban a la orden del día, pero yo ni siquiera las buscaba. Me paré de mi asiento-nadie me observaba ya, probablemente se cansaron de ver como reaccionaba desde hace mucho- caminé en dirección al bosque, quería adentrarme y perderme en la espesura de lo misterioso.

Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando ya no tenía clases, ingresar a la dimensión de mi tranquilidad, absorber la naturaleza, absorberme en mis tristezas, siempre lo mismo, y desde un par de semanas una extraña sensación me erizaba la piel, era aquello que hacía que la respiración se volviera un poco pesada, que mi temperatura subiera unos grados.

Observada.

Trataba de buscar algún indicio que confirme mis sospechas, pero nada. Abrí mi maleta y busque una pequeña cajita azul. Pequeño, brillante, yacía ahí aquella lámina plateada con una sonrisa marcada. Me tentaba, me incitaba a usarla, quería sentir mi piel, quería ser manchada por la calidez.

-Ahora qué será lo que estarás asiendo Edward- deslicé la amargura por mis brazos, dibujé mi rabia en ellos. Cada corte me traía devuelta a la tranquilidad, me hacía respirar con normalidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba con lo mismo, un dibujo tras otro hasta que un ruido extraño me sobresalto. Se suponía que nadie se adentraba al bosque por aquí, quizás era un animal atraído por el olor de mi sangre.

Me levanté del suelo cogiendo mi mochila, las gotas caían recorriendo mi antebrazo, miraba directo a donde el ruido había provenido. No divisaba nada, lentamente fui acercándome, paso a paso al misterio.

Charlie alguna vez me dijo que no debía acercarme al peligro, pero papá ni tú ponías en práctica eso, ahora estás dónde estás por eso. Muerto.

Con un movimiento rápido moví algunos arbustos pero no había nada. Resople. Me voltee con intensión de irme a casa pero vi una silueta recostada en un árbol a una distancia considerada.

Palidecí

Quién era esa persona, traté de acercarme, al menos movilizarme, pero estaba estática, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía miedo. Parpadee y en esos segundos desapareció. Un aire frío subió por mi médula. Quién rayos era.

Me sentí frustrada, hubiera querido ver el rostro de aquella persona. Automáticamente sentí un agudo dolor, recordé que momentos antes había estado haciéndome caricias con la laminilla.

Fui directo a mi casa, aventé mi maleta en el sofá y corrí escaleras arriba para recostarme en mi cama, todo estaba tal cual desde que realizó su partida.

Miré directo al panel que ambos construimos, seguía igual, nos habíamos tomado un par de fotos en cada fiesta que pasábamos juntos y las habíamos colocado ahí. Todo seguía igual, con tus dedicatorias y con las mías.

Giré para dejar de verlo y terminé topándome con el cuadro que me regaló, lo había elegido por que era una mixtura de mi color favorito, verde. Nunca imaginó que ese color me gustaba sobre todos porque me recordaba a sus ojos.

A través de la ventana contemplé los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer, su estación preferida. Recuerdo que siempre trataba de comprarse un helado dos días antes de navidad, decía que era como una cábala, si para navidad no se resfriaba, en el año entrante todo le iría bien. Nunca supe si llego a comer su helado ese día, ni siquiera sabía algo de él ese día, ya se había ido.

Miré mi brazo sabiendo que la sangre se había detenido, intentaba ver a través de mi piel, pero terminé en brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza, estaba ansiosa, hace una semana que había sido descubierta por un alumno del instituto y temía que me reconociera en los pasillos. Fui temprano al instituto y caminé directo al salón de literatura. La clase paso lenta, Ángela trato de llamar mi atención un par de veces dándose por vencida al ver que la ignoraba por completo.

En estas fechas la gente recordaba mi existencia y por alguna razón me buscaban con la mirada, tal vez para ver si aún seguía entre ellos, más como zombie que como humana. Sólo conseguían exasperarme más.

Trataba de evitarlos a toda costa, sólo querían saber si la pobre de Isabella Swan se aferraba a la vida después de que perdió absolutamente todo para seguir en pie.

Faltaba una semana para la noche buena, un ambiente festivo irradiaba todo el lugar. Quería escapar, salir de aquel lugar y las miradas quedaran aglomeradas en el pasado. Camine, ignorando cada conversación que empezaban a mis espaldas. Estúpidas manías, no sabían qué hacer con su vida.

Me apoyé en la pared más lejana del instituto, allí donde nadie solía ir, muy cerca al bosque, miraba el cielo algo atormentada, de nuevo andaba recordándolo, pensando en su sonrisa, esa que hubiera sido estupenda enterrarla, fui deslizándome al suelo, agonizando por segundo.

Di un pequeño soplido, no tenía sentido recordarlo a cada instante pero mi cerebro no obedecía nada de lo que le ordenaba, simplemente era imposible en estas fechas.

Ya en casa sola la dimensión Edward Masen como siempre me atrapaba. Busqué algo en la nevera y comí algo rápido. No tenía mucho que hacer, me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama.

Comencé a sentir frío y noté que la ventana se encontraba abierta. No recordaba en que momento la había abierto. No recordaba que sentía frío.

Todo había sido tan perfecto hasta que todo desapareció, no estaba más mi familia. Papá murió, mamá también, él, él solo desapareció.

Aquella época en que nos sentábamos en la parte trasera de la casa contándonos nuestras historias del día. Poniéndonos al día con algún descubrimiento, enamorándonos a cada minuto. Al menos enamorándome yo.

Aún no comprendía porque de un día para otro la belleza de mi vida se eclipso.

Hubo días en que la gente salió a buscarlo. Elizabeth, su madre, enfermó dos meses después, Charlie y yo la cuidamos hasta que la tristeza la mato. Tuve miedo de que ella muriera, estaba muy triste su último día de vida, me miro tiernamente y me imploro que lo perdonara.

Le dije amargamente que lo haría, supe que no me creyó en ese momento porque lloró hasta su último suspiro. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido con él y esto provocó habladurías. Algunos decían que habría muerto en el bosque ya que en esas fechas hubo un número alto de ataques de oso. Por otro lado hubo un grupo que afirmaba haberlo visto escapar del pueblo.

Nunca supe si decían la verdad, pero nunca cambiaron de relato. Afirmaban que se había fugado de casa rumbo a la ciudad, buscando una nueva vida, una mejor vida lejos de este pueblito olvidado.

No tenía sentido, pero quise creer esa versión, prefería mil veces esa versión que pensarlo muerto.

Dos años después Charlie murió en un tiroteo.

Ya no me quedaba nada, mamá murió al dar a luz, Elizabeth murió de tristeza, Charlie fue víctima de su oficio y Edward… a él simplemente se lo tragó la tierra.

Recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños décimo sexto me regalo una pulsera con nuestras iniciales: I.S & E.M.

Siempre me repetía que nuestros nombres eran muy anticuados pero que iban con nuestras personalidades. Cuando niños le daba flojera pronunciar mi nombre completo y comenzó a llamarme Bella, desde ese segundo todo el mundo comenzó a llamarme así.

Por mi parte nunca lo llamé de otra manera, creía que Edward era perfecto, su nombre me sonaba a poesía, tan propio como descubrí la belleza de la literatura supe que él pertenecía a una novela. Era el chico perfecto, tan atento, sensible, sonrisa torcida, cabello rebelde, ojos verdes y mirada profunda. Su habilidad con el piano era exquisita. Practicaba los deportes de aventura, montaba moto, surfeaba, practicaba alpinismo, era el romanticismo y la rebeldía unida.

Cada vez que me sentía mal solía tararearme mi nana, sabía que aquello también lo calmaba. Tenía sus fantasmas, una vida difícil, su padre había sido alcohólico y lo maltrato cuando era un niño indefenso. Nunca me explico que fue lo que le hacía exactamente pero notaba los moretones que su camiseta no podía ocultar.

Hasta que encontraron el cadáver de su padre en el bosque, sufrió un ataque de un oso y murió desangrado. Estuve con él en el velorio, en el entierro y en su llanto. Sabía que a pesar de todo su corazón bondadoso no podía sentir odio.

Que absurdo, creí en esa mascara que creó para aparentar perfección, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer pues en realidad todo él era peligro, los chicos lo envidiaban, su perfección, su rebeldía, su belleza, y solo sabía sonreír socarronamente.

Yo pensé conocerlo, creí que podía leer sus gestos, su mirada, su silencio.

Que equivocada.

Toda esa miseria que me había dejado me tenía podrida. No sabía cómo seguir adelante, sin tropezar, aunque ya existía en el suelo. Cerca al abismo del sufrimiento.

-Edwarddddd!...-mis lágrimas abruptamente caían sin desenfreno, maldito insensible. Sufrir, sufrir, sufrir. Dolor agudo y taladrante.

_No!_

El no merecía mis lágrimas, él era un ser perverso, o al menos eso intentaba creer, debía ser un ser desconocido, debía ser todo lo que rumoreaban, todo menos estar muerto.

Salí a caminar, no debía estar tanto tiempo encerrada contemplando mi miseria, regodearme en la incertidumbre de mi alma.

La laminilla me llamaba cantando, la cajita azul rogaba por ser abierta. Lo volvería hacer, no me cansaba de caer en ese mundo lleno de vitalidad, sangre… mi sangre cayendo gota a gota por mi piel.

Busqué nerviosa en mis bolsillos la tranquilidad, sabía que debía hacerlo rápido, las ansias estaban ahí, gritando la necesidad de libertad.

Era desde hace mucho una adicta, no tenía remedio, ya estaba perdida. Día tras día realizando esto religiosamente, era una adicta, maldita sea y nunca intente frenar. Ni siquiera cuando estaba más lucida.

-No te atrevas Bella, ya no más.-Sentí una respiración en mi nuca, no me atrevía a voltear, aquella voz sonó ruda, llena de rabia, sonó a él.-Deja eso y mírame- las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas sin ser invitadas. Miles de imágenes absurdas fueron presentándose en mi mente, todas eran de aquel sujeto que dañaba.

_No era cierto_

_Estaba soñando_

_Despierta, estúpida_

-Mírame, Bella- me volteó rudamente, cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba en shock, no entendía nada y aquella voz, aquel olor, todo estaba siendo procesado por mi cerebro a una velocidad casi nula, no podía ser cierto.

Lo primero que sentí fue vértigo, definitivamente era él, pero ya no seguía siendo la persona que conocía, o que recordaba. Aquella sensación de inestabilidad golpeó mi cordura, respiraba con dificultad, era absurdo, qué rayos había pasado, qué dimensión era ésta.

-¡Dios!, ¿quién eres tú?- sentí terror, aquellos ojos, yo no conocía esa mirada, estaba cargada de un fuego interno indescifrable. No era Edward, no era él. Aquello era un ser completamente distinto, cargado de un aura espectrante, mirada dorada, ya no estaba más el verde que me fascinaba.

-Lo lamento- sus brazos me atraparon. Gemí de pavor, yo no era Bella Swan, era lo que quedaba de ella, él no era Edward, él simplemente era un ser igual. Aquel abraso meticuloso, frío, pero cargado de ansiedad, reflejaba una insana necesidad, podía descifrar que era por ambos.

La necesidad de amar y odiar.

* * *

><p>Después de muchos años regreso a Fanfiction con una nueva historia y con la promesa de retomar los fics olvidados, espero les guste esta historia les aseguro que dejará pasmadas a más de una, será tan intenso con Edward Cullen en Volterra.<p>

Glarea


	3. Confusión

**Aquí la continuación, los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la idea es mía. Prohibido la copia, parcial o total.**

**Advertencia: Contenido no apto para menores, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusión<strong>

_Sin saber me estaba adentrando a un mundo que terminaría por consumirme, si tu recuerdo no aniquilo mi existencia, los acontecimientos lo harían._

* * *

><p>Yo no era más que una simple alma atormentada que durante años vivió bajo el flagelo de su recuerdo. Mis lamentos fueron escuchados por algún espectro maligno que compadeciéndose o llegando a su límite tuvo la delicadeza de mandarme a alguna dimensión desconocida para ser abrazada por un Edward a medias. Algo bueno o quizás malo debí de cometer en alguna otra vida para que hoy sus brazos extraños me reconfortaran como solo él sabía hacerlo.<p>

-Bella…-fue lo último que escuche de esa voz aterciopelada, la oscuridad me absorbió y la realidad dejo de ser palpable.

Estuve flotando entre mis recuerdos olvidados, me sentía en una burbuja que estaba a punto de explotar.

Pudieron haber transcurrido años pero yo no era consciente de nada, la aparición de ese ser que se parecía a Edward me había colocado en un parpadeo en el tan ansiado limbo.

Un hilo de luz llamo mi atención en medio de esta oscuridad pero cuanto más avanzaba para alcanzarla, más se alejaba. Estaba perdida en la penumbra, quizás de tanto desear y rogar con desaparecer de la faz de la tierra algún ángel, demonio o espíritu se había compadecido de mí.

Ráfagas de recuerdos atropellaban mi caminar, podía presenciar la película más hermosa y destructiva en frente de mí, su sonrisa irresistible y su andar felino, su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos que desnudaban mi alma.

Poco a poco aquella luz empezó a agrandarse dando paso a algo cegador, estiré mi mano siendo incitada por la luz.

_Bella_

Volteé instintivamente, alguien me llamaba, una mujer me clamaba desde algún punto de aquella oscuridad.

_Regresa a la realidad_

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente y lo primero que me recibió fueron unos extraños ojos ámbar con destellos dorados, una melena indomable cobriza y un desconocido que conocía a la perfección.

-Isabella, Bella…-me quedaba claro que aún era yo, que sabía mi nombre y mote, pero no sabía qué era él.

-quién eres- fueron las únicas palabras que sin filtro escupí amargamente.

Aquellos primeros meses en que me imaginaba nuestro reencuentro siempre tuve la sensación de que él haría todo eso, abrazarme y repetir mi nombre, pero ahora no deseaba ese tipo de cosas, un miedo inimaginable calo por mi médula y me aparte de su lado como pude.

Quería huir cuanto antes de aquella persona, sentía pánico por haberlo odiado tanto, por haber experimentado tanta mierda por el simple hecho de ser tan débil como persona.

-Bella, he venido por ti.-en menos de un parpadeo y con una pequeña brisa golpeando mi mejilla, se encontraba nuevamente cerca de mí, con una mano acaricio delicadamente mi frente y con su mirada congelando mi respiración trataba de desnudar mi alma.

Muda y muerta de miedo logré retroceder sin tropezar, nada tenía sentido, trate de encontrar una respuesta en el suelo, mi mirada pasaba de él y los árboles, algo, buscaba algo que me hiciera reaccionar, que me mantuviera atada a la realidad.

De pronto su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de rabia lo que provocó temor en mí, había girado su rostro unos cuantos centímetros, y volvió a mirarme tratando de componer su gesto.

-debemos irnos, no estas a salvo aquí-se me acerco y por reflejo retrocedí, tenía toda la intención de salir corriendo, no me daría por vencida.-no intentes huir de mí Bella, soy el único que puede cuidar de ti ahora.- le regale una mirada envenenada por haber leído mis intenciones, aún seguía siendo predecible para aquello que tenía en frente.

Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte me tomó en brazos y todo sucedió en un parpadeo, estábamos en movimiento entre los arboles de Forks, el corría conmigo en sus brazos a una velocidad inhumana lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos por el vértigo que sentí.

Cuando se detuvo tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos y encontrarme en una de mis tantas pesadillas, nada podía ser real, ni esa fragancia tan excitante ni la velocidad con la que había recorrido el bosque.

Pero tenía que ser cierto, al abrir los ojos y verme en mi habitación con el frente a mí solo aumento el miedo y la paranoia, el comenzó a guardar mis cosa en una maleta, y yo solo lo observaba como retrasada mental, sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

Definitivamente algo malo sucedía conmigo, lo tenía enfrente, podía golpearlo, escupirlo, pero no había ni una reacción de mi parte.

-Debemos irnos cuanto antes, nos están esperando muy cerca, te prometo que te explicaré todo lo que está sucediendo, pero sólo debes confiar en mí ahora.- dijo mirándome de soslayo, sin dejar de moverse, en menos de un minuto nuevamente estaba corriendo a través del bosque, estaba confundida, y sentía que me volvería loca.

Llegamos a las afueras de Forks donde una pareja de chicos muy parecidos a Edward nos recibieron, vestían de negro, el muchacho tenía el cabello rubio, su piel era tan pálida y lúgubre, y sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de aquella chica, dorados. Ella sin embargo tenía el cabello azabache, corto y alborotado, terminaba en puntas sin dirección fija.

Debía tener una expresión de terror y confusión porque la muchacha me miró con compasión, poco a poco comencé a sentirme tranquila, y eso me hacía estar más confundida, sabía que tenían que responder muchas cosas, y era el momento de comenzar a preguntar.

-Qué rayos está sucediendo… esto es una mierda-dije mirando a la pareja ignorando por completo a aquel sujeto de cabello cobrizo.

-Isabella, mi nombre es Alice, y él es Jasper, no podemos explicarte lo que sucede con exactitud en este momento, pero por favor confía en nosotros… tres, es por tu bien, te prometo que te lo explicaremos pronto, ahora debemos irnos, los hemos perdido pero tarde o temprano te volverán a encontrar.- dijo ella haciendo que me perdiera en mitad de su explicación, se veía seria, y el solo hecho de saber que estábamos huyendo de un peligro eminente me crispó los nervios.

A un par de cuadras más adelante un Volvo negro estaba estacionado, me condujeron hacia el vehículo y supe en ese instante que Edward había vuelto a mi vida para joderla más.

Edward condujo y el tal Jasper se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, Alice se sentó a mi lado, pero nadie dijo más nada, el viaje fue en un silencio incómodo y me dediqué a observar a través del cristal.

No sabía a donde podían estar llevándome, y sinceramente en ese momento era lo que menos me preocupaba, mi mente iba a estallar en algún instante, las ideas recorrían y cambiaban como bólidos, él causante de mi estado de decadencia estaba frente a mí, a escasos centímetros, la razón de mi desesperanza, de mi completa dejadez, de mi abandono a la resistencia, el maldito culpable de mis largas horas de autoflagelación estaba aquí, en este mismo espacio, había regresado para restregarme la mierda completa.

No lo vi sonreír, no lo vi llorar, ni siquiera me trasmitió felicidad, estaba aterrada, mi supuesta sobrevivencia, todo había sido absurdo, ya no tenía sentido, la muerte de Elizabeth, me estaba matando, me sentía mareada, una pequeña carcajada salió de mis labios.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Alice, la observe a través de mis pestañas mientras comencé a carcajearme más fuerte. Loca, me estaba volviendo loca, toda esta puta mierda me enloquecía, y me detuve en seco. No más risas sicópatas, sentí los músculos de mi rostro tensarse, podía jurar que estaba completamente seria, sentí mi rostro enrojecido de la furia.

-¿a dónde mierda me llevan?- susurré intentando no escupir fuego, sentía mi piel quemaba, estaba completamente furiosa, aquello estaba sobrepasando mis límites.

-Inglaterra, aquí no es más seguro para ti.- el auto se detuvo en el aeropuerto, aún me sentía perdida, desorientada, trate de encontrar algún indicio pero se me resultaba complicado ya que ellos tres no dijeron nada en todo el viaje.

Los estaba odiando, sobre todo a aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar Edward, como hervía mi sangre al verlo, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar por una respuesta.

No fue tan tedioso como pensaba, y en menos de una hora ya me encontraba volando a otro continente, Alice se había sentado a mi lado, supongo que fue lo más sensato que hacia ese trío hasta ahora.

-Quiero toda la verdad ni bien lleguemos a ese puto lugar- dije entre dientes, sabiendo que me escucharía perfectamente, ella me miró por unos segundos y asintió sin decir nada.

Esto era una maldita pesadilla, no contaba las horas para que de una buena vez me explicaran este embrollo.

Todo había sido tan rápido, primero su aparición, saber que hay gente persiguiéndome y lo más probable es que intentaran hacerme daño, esos dos chicos y su parentesco con Edward. Sabía que él no tenía más familiares, no tenía primos lejanos ni nada, además por el hecho de que antes de su partida no había sido así.

Estaba confundida, desorientada y llena de tinieblas en mi cabeza, cortinas de pensamientos que atormentaban más mi existencia. Porque si pensaba que estaba jodida, lo que estaba enfrentando ahora era el mismo infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero que disfruten de estos momentos de confusión, porque se viene la tormenta.<strong>

**atte: Glarea**


End file.
